Horuma's last chance
by MadokaX
Summary: Horuma Finally figures out a way to save Madoka and defeat the Walpurgis night, but will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Before I start the story there is a few things, this is in an alternate time where Homura saves Madoka from becoming a Puella Magi and the girls survive expect Mami, fight and defeat the Walpurgis Night, and live happily ever after? On a side note this will be a DOUBLE pairing HorxMad SayxKyo Focused on MadxHor more). This will be in Horuma's view. (Madoka does not know about Horuma's time traveling yet.)

One month after the fight against the Walpurgis Night….

Today is the one month anniversary and were celebrating it at my apartment. "This reality almost seems to perfect." I say to myself. "I may have had to sacrifice Sayaka to become a Puella Magi and Mami to have died just to defeat the Walpurgis Night, but it was well worth it to save Madoka."

No matter how many times I tried to save all them it was impossible in the end but as long as Madoka is safe it's ok.

"Or am I being to selfish?" I asked myself.

"No, I had no choice, sacrifices must be made."

"However, I wonder what Madoka would think if she knew this was actually all my fau…"

Before I could even finish my sentence I was interrupted by the doorbell. It must be Madoka, I think to myself. I walk to the door and open it and I open it and hear "Good morning Homura-chan!" Than she jumps on me and hugs me and then kisses me on the lips for a few seconds, I blush harshly.

"Madoka! Don't do that all of a sudden!"

"What's wrong Homura-chan? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do!" I yelled.

"Than what is the problem?"

"It was just to sudden! And what if someone see's us?!"

"Well there is no one around and I don't see a problem with that either, wouldn't it be good to show our love to the others?"

"I don't mind that really…but Kissing is a bit muc…" But before I could finish I hear something from afar.

We both look back and see Kyoko and Sayaka laughing (most likely at me).

"Stop laughing! You do the same damn thing!"

"Yeah but were not embarrassed about it." Kyoko says.

"You know Homura you have changed quite a lot since a month ago; you used to be a complete stuck-up bitch and completely emotionless." Sayaka says.

She is right, I have almost become what I used to be before I met Madoka and turned into Puella Magi. I can't say if it is a good or a bad thing.

"Just shut up and get inside."

They comply and walk in, holding hands. It is almost 11AM and we decided to start to eat at noon time, so we sat around my table and talking about the past month. Than Madoka says something I really wish she didn't to take away the "mood"."

"Well it is good that you girls defeat the Walpurgis Night and saved the world but I am still sad that Mami-san couldn't be here to celebrate with us."

After that statement everyone starts to look very sad. And it makes me feel guilty. After that Madoka finally realizes she destroyed the happy mood and says

"Oh uh… I didn't mean to ruin our conversation!"

Kyoko than speaks up: "No, your right Madoka, but she was the one that sacrificed herself to help us defeat the Walpurgis Night."

Madoka looks down looking like she is about to cry, thinking to myself she is such a crybaby.

Luckily Sayaka had spoken up before she actually did.

"Oh look at the time! Its noon shouldn't you be getting our food Homura?"

I pause for several seconds and speak: "Hmm your right, Kyoko is probably about to starve to death."

"Hey, I heard that bitch!" She screams.

Sayaka and Madoka laugh at her and I just smile slightly. After a while I bring the food than we start eating. And like we all guess Kyoko is scarfing it down faster than all of us….combined.

We all stare at her intently. She finally realizes it and says (still eating of course) "W..hat a…re yo..u gu….ys star….ing at?"

"How rude, you shouldn't show Madoka something so disgusting." I said as Madoka blushes slightly. She swallowed finally and yelled "SHUT UP HOMURA!" So after our little fight and eating our food we talked for several hours and Kyoko and Sayaka leave and it's just me and Madoka left in my apartment. Than Madoka speaks up and says something "slightly" disturbing to me.

"…..Homura-chan are you feeling ok?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Hmm, well if you say so I'll believe you but it seems you have something bothering you the past few days, but maybe im just imagining things!"

"Yes, that must be it, you should go home and get some rest." I really wanted to invite Madoka over to sleep with me tonight but I just can't after that."

She walks out but before she closes the door.

"Madoka wait!"

"Hmm? What is it Homura-chan?"

"I love you Madoka more than anything!"

She smiles and responds: "Me to, let's stay together forever."

After she says those words I was about to burst into tears but I was able to hold them back until she left. I really did hope for that more than anything in the world but a part of me is saying it's impossible. Just at the thought of that I cry even more. Besides that there is something bothering her just as much, if not more. What she said to me earlier, "it seems you have something bothering you the past few days."

There defiantly was something bothering me. It was the fact that she and the others still don't know about me and the time-traveling ability I used to possess. I wanted to tell her, I really did however her knowing all of this would come as a big surprise and she mite be mad at me for keeping secrets from her and she would break up with me! Than all my work would be wasted and Mami's and Sayaka's sacrifice would be in vein. I don't think I could live with myself any longer, Madoka was my "everything" to me, nothing was more important than her to me and no sacrifice is to big to save her. It was at the end of the week I was starting to feel unwell and seems other people were noticing to. I told Madoka to meet me at my apartment after school to tell her the truth about me. About 10 minutes after I get home she gets here, she kisses me but I stand completely emotionless, of course Madoka looks worried. Than I finally spoke.

"Madoka, I must tell you something, I was lying something was bothering me, something that I didn't want to tell you."

She looks confused and waits for me to continue speaking.

"I can understand if you hate me and never want to talk to me after you hear this."

"NO! I would never do that, no matter what!"

"It's my fault that Sayaka became a Puella magi."

She just sits there for a few seconds and speaks.

"Well, I really don't say the problem, it doesn't seem to bother her fighting witches, she seems to enjoy it actually."

Then I told her that the witches were actually magical girls whose Soul gems got to contaminated and was the fate of each one. After I said that she stood speechless.

"It was partially my fault that Mami died to."

"What?"

After that I told her about how I keep redoing the same month over and over until I finally saved her, that sacrifices had to be made to save her. She sits there surprised, tears were coming from her eyes.

After wiping her tears she finally speaks.

"Why?"

"Beca…"

"Why would you do such a thing?! Your saying they died for my sake?! My life shouldn't be sacrificed for 2!"

I stood there shocked, I have never seen Madoka this made before in any timeline.

"Don't blame yourself! It wouldn't matter anyway, I tried many to save everyone but it was impossible. This was the only way, the world would have gotten destroyed if Mami hadn't have died and Sayaka didn't turn into a Puella magi. Trust me Madoka I tried every scenario I could think of."

A few seconds of silence until she speaks.

"Why did you wait this long to tell me? Do the other's know about this?! Why would you lie to me?!"

"Because I knew you would get mad at me and mite break up with me."

"…Your selfish Homura-chan…."

Without letting me say another word she rushes out the door, crying. I was about to leave her and let her go but I started to feel something, a witch. After that I ran to try and find the witch before it could find her. After about 10 minutes of looking I finally found it and it looked like I found it before Madoka did. This witch relatively easy though so I did not try that hard, I was about to finish off the witch but before I did she shot something at me and it missed completely.

"What was it even aiming at?"

So after I defeated the witch I saw something in the corner of my eye, it was Madoka's body collapsing on the floor. I couldn't believe what I just saw, she wasn't aiming at me but Madoka instead! I ran over to her as fast as possible screaming "MADOKA!" I got to her, she was alive but barley, I don't think I can get her anywhere to save her in time.

She is on the floor barley breathing and coughing up blood. This wouldn't be problem if I could just stop time and get her to a hospital or go back in time but ever since the day I saved her from Walpurgis Night my time-traveling powers have stopped working. She looks up at me and sees me crying. She opens her eyes smiles and says "This is all my fault isn't it? If I weren't here this mite not of all happened, Mami and Sayaka mite have been saved."

"Don't say that!"

"Sorry Homura-chan, I guess you couldn't save me after all."

"No!"

With that her eyes close and whispers lightly "I love you Homura-chan."

Please give me a review! Grammar probably isn't the best though...


	2. Madoka's death

Chapter two: Madoka's death.

Ok hope you liked chapter one because here is chapter two. There will be one more chapter after this and that should be it. Again please give me reviews.

With that her eyes close and whispers lightly "I love you Homura-chan."

I was in shock after what I just saw, it was the last thing I ever wanted to see in my life and it was all my fault.

"I should have never told her about that, I should of never left her leave."

I was on my knee's staring at Madoka's lifeless corpse, I couldn't stop crying and the worst part, I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't stop time or time-travel anymore which means this time she is gone…..forever. After a few minutes Sayaka and Kyoko show up probably because they sensed the witch.

They barged in and announced they were here to help until they saw us. They ran as fast as they could and asked me what happened and It told them that I was fighting the witch and it shot Madoka. Than I was asked a very dangerous question.

"Why was she here in the first place, Homura?" Kyoko yelled.

I didn't want to but I guess I had no choice to tell them what I told Madoka last time. I told them come with me to my apartment and then I'd tell them. I picked up Madoka's body and carried her to my apartment. So then we get home, I lay Madoka's body on my bed, still crying of course. After I lay down her corpse I enter the living room and sit down and they start yelling at me while both in tears, to tell them what the hell happened.

"I was having a conversation her Madoka and she got upset and ran away, I chased after her since I sensed a witch nearby."

Of course the obvious rebuttal was "Why did she leave?"

I sighed and was silent for a few seconds than finally told them exactly what I said to Madoka. Of course they look completely puzzled and beyond confused.

"Time-travel?" "Witches are Puella magi's?" They said.

"This is a joke….right?" Sayaka says.

I just sat there speechless.

"Why the hell did you not tell us earlier?!" Sayaka screams. Of course Kyoko isn't sitting still either im being yelled at by both of them. Sayaka storms away, before Kyoko does she slaps me in the face and calls me a bitch. I couldn't do or say anything because I know I deserved it more than anyone. They left slamming the door behind them, of course I wished it would have been loud enough to wake up Madoka but that's just silly to even think about that.

"I don't know what to do anymore… I can't just tell Madoka's parents I killed your daughter or a witch killed her." "There has to be some way to revive her, even if it takes my own life." Only person, or should I say "thing" that I can think to help me is of course Kyubey. I'll ask him later, im way to tired to do anything today. I lay down next to Madoka's dead corpse and stare at her with tears flowing like a waterfall down my face. After a while I finally fell asleep but than the phone rings. I can only think of one person for it to be and the last person I would want to talk to now. I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Homura is that you? Its Madoka's mother."

"Oh…uh hello, isn't it a little late to be calling?"

Yes, im sorry but Madoka hasn't came back home yet and was wondering if she was with you?"

"Oh y..es she is, she is sleeping right now, I insisted she sleep over for the night and maybe even tomorrow, sorry I didn't tell you I hope it was alright."

"Oh that's fine, I just wanted to check if she was alright and hasn't been hurt or anything."

"Ye..ah." I studer harshly.

"Well ok, sorry to bother you."

"It's alright bye…"

"Click" She hung up. "Thank god, that was the hardest lie I ever had to tell."

"Now I just need to make sure Kyoko and Sayaka don't tell anyone." I sent a text message to them to meet me at the park in 2 hours. They never responded but im positive they got the message and that they will come. So a little over a hour in a half later I get ready to leave, go to my room and give Madoka a kiss on her bloody lips. I head out to the park, after about 10 minutes I arrive and sit on the bench to wait. So after about 20 minutes pass by the time they should have been here, I almost left until I heard footsteps.

"It took you both long enough."

"Shut up and tell us why you brought us here."

"Did you tell anyone what happened to Madoka yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Good don't, Madoka's mom called me today and I said she was staying over."

"She'll find out when she doesn't come home you know."

"No, I think I know a way to revive her."

"What did you say?"

"Just don't tell anyone."

"Why should we believe you?

"Do you have much of a choice?"

"Hmm, I guess we don't." Sayaka continues.

Kyoko speaks up for the first time: "Let's get out of here Sayaka."

Sayaka nods and leaves and I go home.

"I don't have enough time, I need to find Kyubey now." But to my luck when I went home I found him laying next to her corpse.

"Don't touch her."

"I thought I sensed something weird and it looks like I was right."

"How did this happen? I thought you of all people would be able to protect her."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Than it also wasn't your fault what happened to Sayaka and Mami?"

"That's….different!"

"No its not, your selfishness got in the way again."

Not able to come up with a reply, I ask what I wanted to from the beginning.

"Just tell me how do I revive her?!"

"I don't even know if that is possible."

There has to be a way! You can grant any wish but you don't know how to do this?! Please I'll do anything to bring her back!"

"I'll see what I can do, however I cannot make any promises, i'll look into it and come back tomorrow."

After that he just disappears into nowhere.

"I really shouldn't be getting my hopes up."

I'll just have to see what tomorrow lies in wait for me. After that I went to bed and finally fell in a deep sleep.

I awaken the next morning, surprisingly early at 7AM and of course I see the dead corpse of Madoka next to me.

"I hope Kyubey finds a way to get Madoka back. Madoka's parents would be devastated to know that I let their daughter die."

After talking to myself I decided to take a shower but I stopped and said "Maybe I should be Madoka with me in the shower? It would be better if she is clean when she wakes up, right?" I shake the thought out of my head quickly. "No, even if it is Madoka that is just plain disgusting." I must be going completely insane to think of such a thing. After I finished my shower I go back into my bedroom and see that I have received a text on my phone. Kyoko: Meet us in the park again at 9.

I finish putting on my cloths and take a look at Madoka's lifeless body. I give her a kiss on her lips like last time expect it was longer and lasted about 10 seconds, a very deep kiss. Without thinking twice I leave my apartment. I walk down the stairs and head to the park after about 15 minutes I arrive about 5 minutes earlier and I was by myself, not unexpected of course. After about 15 minutes of waiting they finally get here.

"It took you long enough to get here."

"Shut up and just come with us." Kyoko exclaims.

I don't have much room to argue so I agree. They lead me to the restaurant Madoka and them used to go to.

"You brought me here, so what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? Did you revive Madoka yet?"

"Only someone as stupid as you would ask that, Kyoko."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey don't call her stupid you bitch!" Sayaka shouts.

"You both are idiots, if she were alive do you really think I would be talking to you right now?"

"Err…Than what? Did you think of anyway? Or are you just sitting on your ass doing nothing?"

Surprisingly I yelled, no I screamed as loud as I could. "SHUT UP, IM DOING ALL I CAN!"

Kyoko and Sayaka with their eyes wide open are shocked and the entire restaurant is staring at me. Once I realized that everyone that I sat down quickly and covered my face slightly. Even after that I was still furious.

"Don't ever say anything like that again, no one's love is stronger for Madoka than mine, not even close."

Still in shock, Sayaka tries to apologize.

"Im sor.." I cut her off to say anymore.

"No, it's to late for that, you have no idea what I had to go to through to get to this timeline. I had to see not only you both but Madoka die plenty of times."

They still stand speechless.

"So do you really think I was just "sitting on my ass" and doing nothing?"

After that I just left, there was nothing more to say. After about 20 minutes I get home, it hadn't been long since I left though. All I was thinking about was getting home, this is the last night I have to save Madoka until they find out she has died. I head home praying that Kyubey is there to tell me good news. I get home to find that Kyubey was waiting for me.

"So, did you find anything useful?"

"I did find one way however I don't think you will like."

"What do I haft to do?"

"Homura, how far are you willing to go to revive Madoka?"

First, yes I wrote this chapter in one day. (Im very fast at typing) Im also very surprised that this chapter was this long. I'll finish the last chapter tomorrow and I'll try and think of some other type of story, maybe I'll write another tragedy one since I seem to be decent at that atleast. Well Again, I hope you like it and look forward for the next chapter!

Please review also!


	3. Madoka's resurrection

Madoka's resurrection

Ok this is the third and final chapter of this story. I forgot to mention in the last chapter how insane Homura gets and it will be even worse in this chapter. Despite the title of the chapter, it won't be such a "happy" ending.

"Homura, how far are you willing to go to revive Madoka?"

"I'll do anything." I answer quickly.

"Well I think I found one way you can do it but im not 100% it will work."

"Just tell me already!"

"You need a sacrifice, a Puella magi."

"What?"

"You need their soul gem to bring Madoka back, it's the only way I know of."

"I see."

"So what will you do? Will you sacrifice your own for it?"

"No, I can't do that I have come to far just to die."

"Than what will you do? Whose will you take?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Madoka won't be happy when she knows what you did just to bring her back."

"I don't care she said she would love me forever right? Im doing this for her sake."

"Are you really sure about that Homura? Are you sure it isn't all just for you?"

"What the hell are you talking about Kyubey?"

"You're willing to sacrifice lives just to revive her, I know she already isn't happy what you did to Sayaka and Mami. Her feelings for you might just disappear. You know how fragile her feelings are?"

I hesitate and think…..could he actually be right? Could I destroy my relationship I do this? Would she feel better if she was dead, not having to live with knowing that her friends died for her to live?

"I don't care."

"Well if you say so."

After that he Kyubey disappeared. Also I headed out but of course not before giving Madoka a kiss goodbye. I texted Kyoko and Sayaka and told them to meet me at the park because I needed help with a witch. I need to make this as quick as possible. So I get there of course earlier than they are and I hide behind the bushes and wait.

I see them running quickly and stop, obviously wondering where the hell I am. Kyoko turns around, body towards me, still unnoticed I aim my gun as closely as possible at her soul gem and pull the trigger, the bullet flies out of the barrel hits her soul gem. Her eyes went blank just like when Sayaka's soul gem got separated from hers. Her body collapses on the ground. Sayaka looking completely confused staring at her body, not knowing what the hell just happened. However before she can do anything or even draw her sword I shoot her in her arms and legs to disable her from moving. I walk slowly over to her.

She looks at me saying what the hell are you doing? I reply

"Don't worry yours and Kyoko's sacrifices won't be in vein."

As I say that she trys to get her sword and stand up, of course I couldn't let that happen and I shot her again in each of her limbs to completely disable her this time. After I drag her back to my apartment I put her next to my bed on the floor. Kyubey, luckily was there waiting for me.

"So you did it?"

"Of course I did, now tell me how the hell I bring her back."

Before he could respond Sayaka speaks up. "What are you talking about?"

"You were a needed sacrifice to resurrect Madoka, you think I would of just lured you both there to kill you for no reason?"

I think I heard Sayaka say something else but I completely ignored it and got to the main point.

"Just tell me what to do!"

"Well first get her soul gem."

After that I rip soul gem off her neck.

"What are you going to do with that Homura?"

"Next hold it over the wound in that pierced her heart."

I do as he says. "Now what?" I say.

"You must break it."

Sayaka's eyes widen immediately after hearing that.

"Wait! Homura don't do tha…."

I crushed the soul gem with my hands and she ceases speaking, falls down and dies. The broken glass enters her deep wound and all over her chest.

"Isn't this just making it worse?"

However he says anything the glass and soul gem disappear out of no where, the many time I have seen this before it never disappeared but just shattered.

"What happened? Did it fail? Did 2 lives get wasted for nothing?"

"Be patient for once."

A few seconds later her body started glowing and her wound heals completely in just a few seconds. I was baffled to see that she was starting to breathe again.

"You must give her a few hours to rest, but she won't be happy."

"Whatever, just get the hell out of here."

After that I went to sleep. I woke up at about 7AM like usual and I see Madoka still laying there and I wake her up.

"Madoka wake up." After I repeat that a few times.

"Huh? Hom…ura-chan?"

"Madoka! Your awake!"

"What happened? Why am I here? I thought I was dead?"

"No your fine now."

"How? Where are the others?"

"…"

She quickly got up.

"What happened to them?! Are they alright?!"

"….There gone."

"What? Why? HOW?!" She says screaming.

"I killed them."

"What….did you say?"

"It was the only way to save you." After I said that she gets up right away and starts yelling again.

"What? Your saying 2 people died to save me this time?"

"Of course but don't blame yourself, I was the one who did it."

"How can I not blame myself?! It was because of me that they are gone!"

"You should of just left me how I was, dead. 2 no 3 lives don't make up for one."

"But I did this for you Mad…."

"No, you did it for your own selfishness, do you really think I would be happy if you did this?"

"Why? I did it because I love you! Don't you love me still?"

"…..No I don't, not anymore I can't." Those words were more painful than anything I have ever felt in my life.

"Im sorry. I didn't think yo.."

"No, you didn't think. Just do me a favor and forget about me, don't talk to me or even look at me again. You completely ruined my life and now my best friend is dead."

I just stood there in tears not believing what I am hearing. After that she leaves without saying anything else.

After that I feel to the floor still in shock and crying.

"I told you this would happen, why didn't you listen?" Kyubey appears out of nowhere.

"Shut up just get out of here."

"What are you going to do now? You obviously can't talk or even see Madoka anymore, your life's purpose was to save her right?"

"Just get the hell out of here!"

"Fine I'll be back later." After that he leaves.

"My life has been an entire failure, I couldn't even save one person, I just made it even worse on her." "Im a horrible person."

"It seems there is only one way to make Madoka happy after this."

I pull out my soul gem out and put it in the palm of my hands, I take out my gun and point it right at it.

But before I pulled the trigger I say calmly with tears pouring down my cheeks:

"Im sorry Madoka, I guess I couldn't save you after all."

Well I know this chapter was about 500 words shorter but she had to do all this in a night, but I think it's good otherwise. I think the ending was good to(especially the last sentence) so I hope you liked it.

Again please review, I'll try to come up with another story of some sort to make!


	4. Madoka's resurrection 2

Madoka's resurrection 2

Well I couldn't really think of anything else to write so I thought I would write a good ending for this. If you already read the third chapter than skip down to - and it will continue from there to the new story.

"Homura, how far are you willing to go to revive Madoka?"

"I'll do anything." I answer quickly.

"Well I think I found one way you can do it but im not 100% it will work."

"Just tell me already!"

"You need a sacrifice, a Puella magi."

"What?"

"You need their soul gem to bring Madoka back, it's the only way I know of."

"I see."

"So what will you do? Will you sacrifice your own for it?"

"No, I can't do that I have come to far just to die."

"Than what will you do? Whose will you take?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Madoka won't be happy when she knows what you did just to bring her back."

"I don't care she said she would love me forever right? Im doing this for her sake."

"Are you really sure about that Homura? Are you sure it isn't all just for you?"

"What the hell are you talking about Kyubey?"

"You're willing to sacrifice lives just to revive her, I know she already isn't happy what you did to Sayaka and Mami. Her feelings for you might just disappear. You know how fragile her feelings are?"

I hesitate and think…..could he actually be right? Could I destroy my relationship I do this? Would she feel better if she was dead, not having to live with knowing that her friends died for her to live?

"I don't care."

"Well if you say so."

After that he Kyubey disappeared. Also I headed out but of course not before giving Madoka a kiss goodbye. I texted Kyoko and Sayaka and told them to meet me at the park because I needed help with a witch. I need to make this as quick as possible. So I get there of course earlier than they are and I hide behind the bushes and wait.

I see them running quickly and stop, obviously wondering where the hell I am. Kyoko turns around, body towards me, still unnoticed I aim my gun as closely as possible at her soul gem and pull the trigger, the bullet flies out of the barrel hits her soul gem. Her eyes went blank just like when Sayaka's soul gem got separated from hers. Her body collapses on the ground. Sayaka looking completely confused staring at her body, not knowing what the hell just happened. However before she can do anything or even draw her sword I shoot her in her arms and legs to disable her from moving. I walk slowly over to her.

She looks at me saying what the hell are you doing? I reply

"Don't worry yours and Kyoko's sacrifices won't be in vein."

As I say that she trys to get her sword and stand up, of course I couldn't let that happen and I shot her again in each of her limbs to completely disable her this time. After I drag her back to my apartment I put her next to my bed on the floor. Kyubey, luckily was there waiting for me.

"So you did it?"

"Of course I did, now tell me how the hell I bring her back."

Before he could respond Sayaka speaks up. "What are you talking about?"

"You were a needed sacrifice to resurrect Madoka, you think I would of just lured you both there to kill you for no reason?"

I think I heard Sayaka say something else but I completely ignored it and got to the main point.

"Just tell me what to do!"

"Well first get her soul gem."

After that I rip soul gem off her neck.

"What are you going to do with that Homura?"

"Next hold it over the wound in that pierced her heart."

I do as he says. "Now what?" I say.

"You must break it."

Sayaka's eyes widen immediately after hearing that.

"Wait! Homura don't do tha…."

I crushed the soul gem with my hands and she ceases speaking, falls down and dies. The broken glass enters her deep wound and all over her chest.

"Isn't this just making it worse?"

However he says anything the glass and soul gem disappear out of no where, the many time I have seen this before it never disappeared but just shattered.

"What happened? Did it fail? Did 2 lives get wasted for nothing?"

"Be patient for once."

A few seconds later her body started glowing and her wound heals completely in just a few seconds. I was baffled to see that she was starting to breathe again.

"You must give her a few hours to rest, but she won't be happy."

"Whatever, just get the hell out of here."

After that I went to sleep. I woke up at about 7AM like usual and I see Madoka still laying there and I wake her up.

"Madoka wake up." After I repeat that a few times.

"Huh? Hom…ura-chan?"

"Madoka! Your awake!"

"What happened? Why am I here? I thought I was dead?"

"No your fine now."

"How? Where are the others?"

"…"

She quickly got up.

"What happened to them?! Are they alright?!"

"….There gone."

"What? Why? HOW?!" She says screaming.

"I killed them."

"What….did you say?"

"It was the only way to save you." After I said that she gets up right away and starts yelling again.

"What? Your saying 2 people died to save me this time?"

"Of course but don't blame yourself, I was the one who did it."

"How can I not blame myself?! It was because of me that they are gone!"

* * *

"Calm down! Don't ever blame yourself for anything!" After I yelled at her she sits there stunned.

"Don't blame yourself, its all my fault, its all because of my selfishness."

"That doesn't matter, my life is nowhere near worth their 3 lives."

"Of course it is, your life is far more important than theirs."

"That's wrong Sayaka was my best friend to!"

"Yes, and of course im sorry for that But what about Kyoko? Or Mami? They had no family, no one is going to care that they are gone, well expect you."

"I know Sayaka was your best friend but she is the one that gave life back to you."

"That makes me feel even worst! Do you have no feelings nor care what you just did?!"

"No, those feelings died a long time ago, remember? I have seen them die dozens of times, this is no different from before."

"That's…"

"I don't care about anything on this planet expect you and that means I will do whatever it takes to protect you even sacrifice other people for it."

"Still….this many people shouldn't have to die."

"I told you already didn't I? I have tried many times to save everyone and this is the only reason I could get to work."

"I think you did all this for yourself and not me."

"Don't say that! I know its my selflessness that did this but of course I did it for you to!"

"If I didn't, what would your parents and the rest of your family think? You think they wouldn't care?"

"But….."

"I couldn't live without you, there would be no meaning to my life if you were dead."

"You mean?"

"Yes, if you did die I couldn't live with myself."

"Why would you go to such great lengths to save me? I'm no one spe…."

"Don't ever say that! If you weren't special, do you think any of this would have happened?"

"….No."

"Let me ask you 2 questions. Do you regret me reviving you?"

To my surprise she doesn't answer right away or say no.

"….I don't….know."

"The way you put it…"

"I see. The next question is."

"Do you still love me?"

It takes quite a while for her to respond.

"Even though you killed 3 of my friends, one being my best friend, Yes I do."

I'm actually very surprised to hear that, I was almost certain she would say no."

"Knowing that you had to go through time so many times and did all this does mean a lot. However I don't think I can ever forgive you for killing my friends just for me."

"I understand." I do but if anyone ever hurt Madoka I'd cut their limbs off and let them bleed to death.

"Then…..what are you going to do with both of their bodies?"

"Well I think I can just leave Kyoko's in the park since no one really knows who she is and has no family."

"We shouldn't do that…."

"What are you going to do or say? I shot a gem on her chest and she just died? She has no wounds on her body either and no one would believe this."

"Sayaka's on the other hand has some serious wounds."

She looks at her.

"Wha? What did you do?"

"I shot her once in each of her limbs to immobilize her. Than another to keep her down completely."

" I think we should just get rid of her body, we obviously cannot say I shot her and broke her soul gem and she died."

"Wouldn't that be…..lying? They're going to ask what happened."

"Well im used to it now, it won't be a big deal."

"That's very sad Homura-chan."

"I had to do a lot of it to save you."

After we finally figured out what to "do" with the body we were about to walk back to Madoka's house but there was a big hole and blood stains all over it.

"Wait Homura-chan my shirt."

"Oh we almost forgot, that would have been a problem if someone saw."

"Here you can borrow some of my clothes."

"Thank's…"

"Wait you have been dead for a few days, why don't you take a shower? You don't want to go home all dirty do you?"

"I guess your right."

"Here do you want me to get in with you?"

"Hom..ura-chan!" She blushes violently.

"What?"

"We shouldn't do things like that!"

"Didn't you say you loved me earlier still? Did the love go away already?"

"N…o…its just that... you don't find that embarrassing?"

"Why would I?"

So after our shower "together" we headed out and Madoka still seemed embarrassed after it even though I don't in the slightest. I already told Madoka what to say, or should I say lie to her parents.

We got there and everything went according to plan, Madoka didn't have any trouble lying either. I just hope she doesn't change and turn into someone horrible like I am. I say bye and give her a kiss on the lips Madoka's cheeks turn as red as they can be, probably because her mother is right there but she didn't seem to mind and probably already knew anyway.

Its night time, I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"I need to clean the floor, Sayaka's blood is everywhere. Well at least I had hard-wood floor instead of carpet."

On the adjacent side of the bed, there are still blood stains from Madoka and a strong smell also. I did consider throwing it out but that would be a waste and if I wash it Madoka's strong smell would disappear to. I really am a freak, aren't I?

"I think I'll just buy another one." I'm surprised Madoka handled it so…..well. I thought she would freak out and never talk to me again. Is she hiding something from me? Is she trying to contain her fragile feelings? I hope she never changes, especially into someone as horrible as I.

"Why does she love someone like me?"

Well that went much longer and better than I expected I think I can "add" something to it to.

Anyway hope you like it and review.


	5. Madoka finally becomes a mahou shoujo

Madoka finally becomes a mahou shoujo.

Ok chapter 5 or you can say 2 for the "good" ending. Also it is much shorter but should lead to a real ending.

"Why does she love someone like me?"

We went to school the next day and like we expected people were wondering where Kyoko and Sayaka are. We also were questioned if we knew anything but we both denied it, surprisingly Madoka was handling it pretty well. Maybe she is just holding her feelings it. Of course I sat there pretty much emotionless, since I could care less about them. Several days have past and people are really starting to worry, they never found Sayaka's body either. The police think that there may be a connection between Kyoko's corpse and Sayaka missing.

Well it doesn't matter they won't find the body and there is no evidence left behind. However im not worried about that even if they did find out, they couldn't catch me anyway. The thing bothering me is Madoka. Besides acting weird, she doesn't talk much to anyone anymore even Madoka's parents asked me if anything weird has happened or if I know anything about the "murders", of course I denied it. They say, like school she doesn't talk much and once she finishes dinner she rushes right to her room without a word. Did I mess up somewhere? I say silently to myself.

"I didn't make Madoka happy at all, I made her even more miserable."

"Well it looks like I failed again, and this time I cannot even "try" to fix it."

This is horrible, I should have realized it sooner, this was all for me. I only made even more people sad, including Madoka. I run out my door to Madoka's as fast as I can.

"That is why she was acting weird, I just hope she doesn't do what I think she would do."

Madoka's View:

"Thank you for dinner." I say to my father.

I head to my room after dinner only saying those words. Like usual I head to my room and continue to cry. Its only been a week and their deaths are still tearing me up inside. I can't live with myself knowing that I caused all these deaths, no that Horuma-chan caused. Still if I weren't here this most likely would have not happened. I got the box cutter I took from the kitchen, about to cut my wrists.

"I'm sorry mother and father."

However right before I was about to cut myself I remembered something.

"There still is a way to fix all this." I take the box cutter away from my hand.

"But….Homura-chan went through all this to prevent it, even killing 3 people and going through time dozens of times."

"She stopped the Walpurgis Night and that was the main reason for stopping me from being a mahou shoujo, right?"

"How am I supposed to find Kyubey though?"

By some strange coincidence he appeared next to me on my bed.

"How….did you know?"

"I head you call me, so you finally decided to become a mahou shoujo?"

"If I can revive my friends."

"Of course, but didn't you promise Homura you would never do this?"

"….Yes but my 3 friends died for me."

"Wouldn't that make everything Homura did and was put through in vein?"

"Why are you lecturing me? Weren't you the one who always wanted me to be one?"

"How do you think Homura will react though?"

"…I can't live with myself knowing they all died for me, I haft to do this no matter what."

Kyubey just sits there with his usual expressionless face.

Before I make my wish I say to myself, I'm sorry Homura-chan, I know you did all this for me but I can't live like this, but don't worry I forgive you and will always love you.

"I wish for my friends Mami-san, Sayaka and Kyoko were all alive."

After I saw those words a huge flash of light blinds me for a few seconds, and to my surprise I see 3 figures on the ground, unconscious. Still I am taken back what I am seeing, even though I wished for it, such things shouldn't even be possible.

"I can't believe this." I say out loud.

After several seconds they seem to come back to their senses. They stand up one by one.

"What happened?" Kyoko says.

I look at them with tears flowing down my cheeks almost like a waterfall, still not believing what I am seeing.

I don't know about this one, I think I did a "decent" job on it but not as good as the first 3 I believe. Oh well I hope you enjoy and look forward to the next one.


	6. The end

The end.

I know it usually takes me a day or so to finish a chapter but I got bored and had no idea what else to write.

Homura View.

"I hope im not to late." Panting, I arrive at Madoka's house and knock on the door. They let me in and I run upstairs. I open the door and my worst nightmare is before me. I see Madoka in her new mahou shoujo outfit. As I see that a tear immediately comes down from my eye.

"Madoka…." I say in a sorrowful voice.

Of course I haven't ignored the 3 people next to her that should be dead that I killed.

"Homura-chan…" Madoka says back to me also with tears in her eyes, but obviously not for the same reason as I.

"What about our promise?"

"…"

"Hold on." Sayaka says.

"Why are we in Madoka's room?"

"Yeah, what's going on, I thought I was shot." Kyoko says.

Mami didn't say anything since she has no idea what is happening nor what they are talking about. No one says anything so I decide to tell them.

"I killed both of you, and I guess you can say Mami's death is my fault."

Sayaka runs up to me and pulls me up by my collar with an extremely angry expression.

"What are you so mad? Your alive aren't you?"

"That's not the point!"

"Wait what the hell is going on? Didn't I die? Why did you kill Kyoko and Sayaka? And how the hell am I alive?"

Sayaka finally lets me down after a minute.

"You died fighting Walpurgis Night, I had to kill them to revive Madoka who got murdered by a witch and she sacrificed herself to save all of you."

"What do you mean "sacrifice", she is right in front of her."

I told her about all that witches are actually Mahou shoujo and mostly everything else I told the rest of them. She stands there speechless wondering what the hell I am talking about.

"Why Madoka? Why would you waste your precious life on these three?"

"You do realize how much I went through to save and to revive you? Why would you betray me just for these three?"

"Are out lives really that worthless to you?" Kyoko yells.

"Absolutely." I reply quickly .

"I'm sorry Homura-chan, I had no choice, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I was the reason for their deaths."

"And before that you were trying to kill yourself right?"

She stands there silently looking down.

"You know Madoka, it would have been better if you just have killed yourself."

"Madoka looks up, with what seems like tears coming from her eyes, while the other three girls look surprised of what I have just said."

"Homura-chan I…."

I cut her off before she says anything else.

"I went through so much to save you and you destroyed everything, I don't care what you do anymore. Go fight witches or whatever it doesn't matter to me anymore."

I left and slammed the door, I heard Madoka crying harder than ever and I have heard her cry at least a hundred times. I didn't feel bad at all since what she did was unforgiveable. I don't think I have ever yelled let alone ever got mad at her before.

Madoka's view:

I sit there stunned with a waterfall of tears coming from my eyes. I never thought Homura would ever say such terrible things to me. It may have been my fault that she is like this but there is no way I could keep on living knowing that I practically killed them. The three of them attempt to cheer me up.

"Don't listen to her Madoka, you shouldn't feel bad for anything you did." Sayaka says.

"Wait a second guys, what are we going to do? Im guessing everyone thinks were dead right? Did they see our bodies?"

I wipe my tears that seem to finally speak.

"Sniff, sniff. Don't worry Homura-chan put your corpse somewhere so they haven't confirmed you dead yet and they never found Mami's. She didn't bother to move Kyoko's though since she has no family or even goes to school."

"What a bitch." Kyoko responds.

Even after what Homura said to me, it still bothered me for Kyoko to call her that.

"Please don't call her that."

"Why are you defending her? Don't you remember what she said to you?"

"I…I don't know, I guess I still love her."

Of course they looked slightly stunned at my words.

"Why?" Kyoko raises her voice slightly.

"For all the things she did for me."

"But you betrayed her and made her say that, so in a way it's your fault." Kyoko rudely says.

"Oww!" Sayaka hits Kyoko for her comment.

"No, she's right, this is entirely my fault."

Accidently I let something slip out of mouth.

"I wish I could redo all this."

"Ah…uh…."

"Hold on, you're saying you would redo all this and let us die for someone like her?"

"Do you not remember what she said to you earlier?"

"Of course I do, how could I not? That doesn't matter I betrayed everything she did for me, so I shouldn't be complaining since it was my fault in the first place."

"Do you realize what you're saying Madoka? You want us dead, just to keep your friendship with her."

"…..Im sorry, I can understand if you wouldn't want to be friends with me from what I said."

"…."

"Sorry but I need to go."

I sprint out of my door and quietly sneak out without my parents noticing. I hope they don't go into my room while I'm away.

"I haft to see her, to try and make her love me again no matter what."

Homura view:

I slam the door and quickly walk down waving to Madoka's parents, hiding my tears of course. I try to hold them back and wonder why am I crying for what she did or what I said. It need not bother me anymore; I can't do anything about what she did to me anymore.

"I'm sure she hates me now."

It doesn't matter even if she didn't she completely ruined everything. I shouldn't care but I do.

"Is there really any reason to be living?"

"I know she hates me and my life's purpose seemed to be saving her."

I open the door, not bothering to close it.

"I don't even know why I am getting upset in the first place; I knew this would happen anyway."

That's right, I should have known, things were going far to good for far to long. There is no point in living is there? I take out my gun and soul gem.

"I guess this is it for me."

Madoka barges right in and see's what I'm about to do and yells for me to stops.

"Homura stop!"

She must have been running here she is panting heavily.

"Why did you come here?"

"I came to stop you, I thought you would do something like this."

"How would you know? Apparently you don't understand anything about me."

"….Im sorry for that but I didn't have much choice."

"Really? Than I don't have much choice either."

She takes a few steps closer.

"Don't come closer and just leave already."

"I can't do that I still love you."

"Sorry, it seems to be only a one sided love."

"…You don't love me?"

"Why would anyone do that after what you did to me?"

She takes a few steps closer.

"I told you not to come any closer, now leave."

However she does not heed my warning and continues and BANG I pull the trigger and a bullet flies straight into her knew and she collapses.

"You shot me?"

She tries to get up and I shot her in the other knee so she cannot get up.

"It seems like it's over for both of us Madoka."

"Why Homura-chan?"

"You have all people should know why."

"But I….."

I continued to shot her in her stomach 2 times.

"Had no choice? We both know that is bullshit Madoka."

"Homura-chan please don't do this." She stuttered and coughed up a heavy amount of blood.

"How does it feel for the person you love the most to betray you at the end?"

"….."

"Ha, I guess you can't answer can you?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I do deserve to die; I ruined your life didn't I?"

She is still coughing up blood and starts crying, so do I.

"Yes you did, none of this would of even happened if I never met you."

I'm sure she is completely stunned from what I am saying.

"I'm sure you would never expected me to say such things?"

"No, I can understand why."

"That's good, well I should get this over with."

She smiles before I pull the trigger. She falls over silently and I follow after her.

Ok I'm finally done with this, I'm also board with the story to, I don't have anymore ideas for any other stories though. I guess you can say the last sentence was a bit "anticlimactic", but I really wanted to get it over with. I WAS going to write a completely different happy story but I wanted to get it over with, sorry.


End file.
